Jasico is love, Jasico is life
by multific
Summary: Jasico Fanfiction where Jason really questions what his actual feeling for Nico are, does he love him? No lemons or deep smut sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction! There won't be any smut in this one, maybe in future ones. There will probably be at most two chapters, but count on one long Jasico filled chapter instead. There may not be any dirty parts but there is detailed describing ;)) Have fun reading you perves :p

It was a sunny day in New Rome, Nico was visiting camp Jupiter on a mission and was staying with Jason. Jason was still the only one who knew that Nico was homosexual, it was still a sensitive subject but Nico had come to terms with it more now, and had talked about it a lot more comfortably and answered any questions Jason had. Jason really cared for him, he had come from a time where that sort of thing was severely looked down upon and nobody would have accepted him for who he was. The only person who Nico really ever had in his life was Bianca, and now she was in Elysium not this world. He had been all by himself with nobody to talk to and nightmares haunting his every dream. No wonder he had been so cold and secretive.

Over the past few months Jason was really considering what his feelings really were for Nico, he kind of looked down upon him as a brother almost (well he was his cousin but you know) but he really cared and thought of him as a life companion. Someone to always be there for, someone to have always in his life and to be together with. But surely he didn't love Nico? Did he? Something deep inside him said his affection was turning into love and deeper feelings were blooming for his little black haired friend. But that can't be true, Jason had always liked women and never once had he thought about a man in that way. Not that he was completely opposed to the idea though, he wasn't going to rule it out. Besides what was wrong with that anyway, it wasn't like he was homophobic or anything. Loads of famous people like Troye Sivan, Tom Daley and Angelina Jolie are gay/bisexual so it's not like the modern world doesn't accept it.

The different cohorts were coming back from war drills in the field of Mars. Jason and Nico as Preator and Senator who were supervising, were left to clear some stuff up and were the last to get back. It had been a long day and the two half bloods were eager to settle down for the night. On the way back they had met up with Hazel and Frank for a quick conversation, it hadn't been long as all of the people were tired now and they had to be inside in 2 hours. The conversation was coming to a close:

Jason: Anyway you guys have fun tonight. *wink*

Nico: *smirk* Yeah nothing too kinky.

Frank went bright pink "ha ha very funny Grace"

The whole group laughed at Franks reaction.

Hazel: So we'll see you guys later, sleep well! Remember, denial is the first stage *wink* *cough cough* "testosterone" *cough*

Frank: Oh Hazel are you ok? let me get you some water.

Hazel: Yeah I'm fine thanks, we should be going now come on.

The two walked off.

Jason: *small laugh* Count on Hazel, Those two are always so fun. Franks reactions have me weak.

Nico: Yeah, he's so derpy sometimes. But he's a great friend to be around, I'm glad to have met him. Anyway ima go ahead to get a shower so I'll catch you in 20 mins or so.

Jason: Ok see you in a bit!

Nico ran off ahead to the changing rooms to get a shower before Jason got there, to avoid any awkwardness. Jason never had a problem showering with him, he really couldn't care less. In fact he would've preferred it a little to see that perfect little ass of his, and that sweet black hair fall to his shoulders, and that frail structure ease in that steamy hot water... Jason snapped out of his daydream, what was happening to him? Was he...fantasising, about Di Angelo? He carried on walking with 1000 different thoughts swirling in his head. Was this love he was feeling? Surely not. Jason Grace, Preator, heartthrob of Camp Jupiter, falling for Nico Di Angelo, the lonely outcast, the boy pulled out of time, a minor? He just didn't know right now. Hazel's words rung in his head "Denial is the first stage..." Maybe his feelings were blossoming, whatever it was, it was messing with his head. But he was gonna let it take it's path, after all, you can't deny the inevitable.

Jason had just got back to the showers as Nico had put all his clothes on and was getting ready to leave. And damn that messed up hair that had just been rugged up by a towel was hot, it was one of the most handsome sight Jason had ever seen.

Nico: Hey do you want me to wait for you so we can walk back together?

Jason: Yeah that would be great, thanks. I won't take too long.

Nico: Ok.

Jason walked off to the shower area and got into the showers. The hot water running down his body felt relaxing after a hard days work and nothing beat the feeling of being clean and having his muscle tension relieved. He quickly washed his now medium length wavy blonde hair and then moved onto his strong built, muscular body. And then of course, down there.

Once done Jason dried himself and went off to look for his bag of clothes, but he couldn't find it. He had looked everywhere but it didn't seem to be where he thought he left it, so he went off to find Nico to see if he knew. As soon as Jason walked in on him, he quickly turned the other way to try and respect Jason's feelings and not look at him while he was just in a towel.

Jason: Nico I really don't care about that kind of thing you don't have to look away. You can look at me all you like, even shower with me I really don't mind. I don't mind if you see me naked or check me out I couldn't care less. I don't say that to a lot of people but you are my closest friend, I have nothing to keep secret from you and I'm happy to share my whole self with you. I don't care what your sexuality is it shouldn't be awkward like this.

Jason's tone sounded apologetic border-lining needy.

Nico, feeling a great sense of relief, but still nervous at the thought of facing Jason after that little speech, hesitantly, he turned around to look at him. His cheeks immediately lit up bright red at the sight before him. His eyes looked over the perfect body standing in front of him, the sheer masculinity of Jason was enough to turn any straight man gay, let alone what it did to little Nico. The way he wasn't too buff or to scrawny, his limbs were all perfectly sized in conjunction to his torso and the rest of his body. His taut and sinewy muscles spread perfectly evenly across that unblemished, porcelain skin. The veins on his forearms that bulged out just the right out amount. Eventually Nico's eyes were guided down from Jason's rippling abs across his v-line to his crotch area, even though there was a towel and he couldn't see anything.

By now Nico's heart was pumping increasingly faster and he had to avert his eyes to Jason's face and meet his gaze, there was a small smile on his face. It felt good to be completely open with Nico, for there to be nothing between them. Unfortunately for Nico, this was all a bit too much and he had to shift his legs a little to conceal a growing problem, damn was Jason hot. He was the most perfect and good looking person he had ever met. He was pretty sure his crush on him had just grown by 1000000. But of course Jason didn't know of his crush, and neither did Nico intend to tell him any time soon. It had been there for a long time, Nico's crush, Jason's caring and kind natured personality, that could be leading and assertive when the time called for it, he adored it. He really cared for Nico and Nico knew that, he liked the feeling of being in a person like his' embrace and under his protection. To have him care about him as deeply as he did, it made Nico feel special and perhaps even... loved. He felt for Jason like family, and he loved him with all his heart. No one had been this special to him since Bianca, of course he would always love her more. But this, it was the truest and purest form of love for a non-related person in ones life (not counting extended family like cousins etc.)

Jason: See, that wasn't hard. *a gentle smile spread across his face*

Nico: *blushing and in a quiet tone* Yeah I guess so. What was it you wanted anyway?

Jason: Oh yeah, have you seen my bag of clothes anywhere? I can't find it.

Nico: You left it in my locker remember? I'll go get it.

Nico walked off.

Jason: *thinking* What's going on with my thought process? Of course I left it in his locker, all these mixed emotions are preventing me of doing the most simple tasks. I have to confront it before I endanger anyone's life on a mission. I can't go on like this.

Nico returned with Jason's bag and Jason went off to get changed. After he got back, the two made back towards Jason's sleeping quarters, where they were both staying.

They had both had their evening meal and were just getting ready to go to sleep. Nico went to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth while Jason stayed in his room to change. He took the time to himself to really consider his feelings, all these feelings, they all came to the same conclusion that he loved Nico. Every single time, there was no other description. He may have known this before but now was the only time he was really embracing his sexuality. He had decided that he was just playing himself with the thought of liking women, and he always had done. It was just a ploy to be popular and to be liked by all the others at Camp Jupiter. Yes he thought women were beautiful and had amazing personalities and 90% of the time had level headed minds which were sensible but the thought of sex with women disgusted him. And besides, there were plenty of men with traits like that anyway. He just felt more...comfortable around guys, and more relaxed. So he came to the conclusion that he was bi, yes he would marry a woman but he be like an asexual in bed with them whereas with guys he would be like so much more at home, whether that be tops or bottoms (preferably tops ;) ). He just liked guys so much more, well he still had high standards obviously. His Nico was the one he would always love the most no matter what came between them. Their relationship was unparalleled and unbreakable. And he loved him, with all the love in the universe. He was the only one he ever wanted to be with forevermore.

When Nico got back he got straight into bed like how Jason was now. Jason then got up and turned their lights off, they were both shattered from today and they needed to sleep. The room was 95% black now, only shapes were visible. Nico accidentally hit his pillow halfway across the room while puffing it and got up to go get it. When he was just about to get back into bed a hand turned him around and tilted his chin upwards. He suddenly felt a soft pair of lips meet his and engage him in a long kiss. Nico's eyes widened and he blushed heavily after realising who it was, and made the kiss a little deeper to make the most of the moment. The mouth then broke apart from his and came round to his ear in a whisper;

Jason: I love you Nico, and nothing is ever going to change that. You are the only person in my life. You, are my significant other, and words cannot describe how much I love you. I will only ever love, protect you and care for you, whether you want it or not.

Nico's mouth then came round to Jason's ear;

Nico: Then let me be yours, let us be together and let love guide our path. Let's always be there for each other and let nothing come between us. I love you too and I always have done, you are perfect to me in every single way. I want nothing then to always be by your side. I love you, Jason Grace. Let us take on the world just you and me.

Jason: Us against it all then, I like the sound of that. Goodnight, Neeks.

Nico: Goodnight Jace.

Jason the moved his bed next to Nico's and joint the two together, and the two slept together, though nothing of a sexual nature happened. Nico fell asleep in the warmth and the embrace of Jason, while Jason fell asleep spooning with the person of his dreams right there with him, and his forever.

A/N There's chapter one! I'm thinking of making a chapter two but I'm not sure, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for all the views and comments guys! Chapter two is here ;) have fun :p

6:00 AM. The alarm went off waking both Jason and Nico up. They had 20 minutes to be showered, dressed, fed, and ready for the day. Then they have to meet at the training fields and 6:40. Regimes were strict at Camp Jupiter, much stricter than Camp Half-Blood. Jason was up first, leaving a now cold Nico to get up by himself. He was on his way to the bathroom to get a shower. Suddenly a voice came through the bedroom speakers- it was Hazel, probably a broadcast to everyone's quarters.

Hazel: There is a shortage of hot water due to problems with pipes and heating so each persons quarters is reduced to one shower. The issue should be resolved by tonight but we don't know yet. Sorry for the inconvenience.

The speakers went silent again.

Jason: Looks like we'll have to make the most of what we have, do you mind sharing?

Nico's face lit up just a little, barely noticeably, but there. He looked down a little.

Nico: Um yeah that's fine.

He looked up to meet Jason's eyes.

Nico: Is that ok with you?

Jason gave a warm smile.

Jason: Of course I don't, you know that. Come on let's go, we don't have much time.

A small, innocent smirk arose on Nico's face as his blush lit up a little more. He gave a small 'hmm' in agreement.

Somewhere far away Hazel was contentedly smirking to herself. Of course there was no hot water shortage, she just wanted Nico and Jason to get a shower together. She had only broadcast it to their room and she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain her excitement when they met up for training later. They were always in a group together so she knew them well enough to know how to pull all of their strings. A mental laugh played across her mind as she thought to the future.

So they both got some clean clothes suitable for training and went to the bathroom. Jason was first to strip down to his underwear, revealing that fine toned, muscular, perfect body. The sight of the made Nico a little uneasy, but in a nice way. He wasn't sure how he was going to hide himself in a shower, especially right next to Jason. But he didn't have much time so he decided it was best to start undressing, after all he was one with Jason now and Nico knew he wouldn't mind.

Once down to his now tight underwear, Nico walked into the shower to turn it on and let it warm up. Once heated, they both fully undressed and got in. The hot water flowing over them was soothing and stimulating after a good nights sleep. Nico was still having some trouble down there and he didn't want to stand in front of Jason so he moved a little closer and embraced him in his arms. The feel of his warm, hard chest against his face, like a feeling of protection- someone to watch over him and always care for him. Those strong arms that came to wrap around him and take him as his. Nico was Jason's now, and nothing was going to ever stop that. Just being in his returned embrace was all Nico ever needed in his life and ever wanted forevermore, it completed him and if that was how he died, he could die happy.

Jason looked down on Nico from where he was as a young companion who would travel through life with him, someone for him to have to protect and fight for. Someone to look forward to coming home to, someone to always smile when you see them even when you're feeling down. He really was the light of his life, no matter how dark he was, Jason was intent on bringing out the light in him. No matter what struggles he would face. Nico was his to protect and love now, and he was never going to fall short of that no matter what.

In front of Jason, Nico was so frail and slender it was saddening to see. He didn't want his little Nico to be suffering or in anyway in danger, he didn't care how far fetched it may be. Jason just wanted his Nico to be happy and to live the happiest life he could, in spite of all that has happened. He wanted to be the one who made him forget all his worries and pursue a new lease of life in the light. To be the one who turned Nico's life around for the best. And to always be there for him. And he was going to make that change.

Jason applied some body wash to a sponge and moved behind Nico. He started to sponge wash Nico, first across his collarbones and upper chest area and then down over his torso and midriff area. He daren't go any further just yet, maybe leave it a few months and until they had done it a few more times. Jason could feel Nico's prominent hipbones and ribs beneath his touch, which took down his mood a bit. But he was sure he could encourage Nico to change, only time would tell. He then lifted Nico's slim arms and proceeded to wash them, gently and softly not to discomfort him. Fine black hair, not too long, dotted his underarms neatly and only added to his unique, but marvelling handsomeness. Jason then moved onto his back, the smell in the shower now was sweet and aromatic. He stopped at his waistline, Nico took the sponge from his hands and turned around. He was completely by calm now. He then washed all the front of Jason, again stopping at his waistline. He covered every inch of him, carefully caressing along all his abdomen and chest. Then he moved onto to his back, and eventually did both of their hair. Nico then stood on his tiptoes and locked Jason in a sensual, gentle kiss, he looked up to meet the lust and pure love in Jason's stormy blue eyes. He made throaty little moans as Jason took his time to explore every inch of his mouth, every contour and angle, committing them to memory. He wanted to know every inch of his companion.

They then got out the shower as they had only 5 minutes to get dressed appropriately and have breakfast. So they quickly dried off and put on some clothes, Nico's hair was once again in that messed up position where it had just been dried by a towel and still had a hint of water in it, the position which Jason loved so deeply and treasured the most. They then quickly ate breakfast and headed off to meet their training partners Frank and Hazel.

Nico: Jace you got everything?

Jason: Yeah, all set to go. You ready to go Neeks?

Nico gave a small smile. He loved it when Jason called him that. It was something only he did and it made him feel ever more special to him.

Nico: Yeah, come on let's go.

Nico came up and gave Jason a small kiss on the cheek before walking with him to the door.

As it turned out, a very mischievous Frank and Hazel were already waiting outside their door. Frank had a mischievous grin on his face and Hazel had a cheeky smirk spread across her mouth. Jason raised a single eyebrow in mild amusement. His amusement quickly disappeared and was replaced with a raging blush on his cheeks.

Hazel: Hey Jace *wink*

Frank: Hi there Neeks *raised his eyebrows up and down a few times suggestively*

Nico's face could have been on fire it was so red, and Jason's eyes were wide in shock. Frank and Hazel burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Jason: w...what are you guys talking about?

Hazel contained herself a little.

Hazel: Don't play dumb with me, Grace. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I have special links with my half-brother Nico, whether he likes it or not I always know what's going on in his life. All major feelings, events and best of all...

She took a few seconds.

Hazel: ...RELATIONSHIPS! It's only very personal things I don't get a look at but, I know enough.

Jason was speechless.

Jason: w...we...well...

Hazel: Shh, it's fine. Me and Frank don't care what happens between you two, right Frank?

Frank: Yep, we 100% don't mind. Plus we could go on double dates together and have nice tea together at restaurants and *gasp* we could go for Italian.

The two gave each other a look of excitement and agreement at the same time and high-fived.

Hazel: We really don't mind as long as you guys are happy. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, we'll leave that to you.

Nico gave a look of amusement, he wasn't fazed about the fact Hazel and Frank knew, she was his half-sister anyway. He actually felt better to have someone else know and not have to keep it a secret.

Jason had just cooled down from a blush attack and had now composed himself.

Jason: Thank you very much for your consideration you two, it really means a lot.

Nico: Yeah, thanks guys.

Frank: No problem, but we should be going now before we are late to practise.

Hazel: Yeah, let's get going.

All 4 half-bloods walked off towards the Field Of Mars to complete their daily challenge. Hazel had even persuaded the new couple to hold hands, thanks to her thoughtful and intellectual side. She knew what she was doing. And the 4 disappeared until training was over.

A/N I have decided there will be a third chapter! Don't expect it to be out for a while yet but it is coming, enjoy chapter 2. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry this took so long I have had a lot of distractions lately so this might be a bit patchy. I kinda got a bit of a writers block so this chapter won't be as good but still. I'll try and make 10 or so chapters but I'm not making any promises, it'll take a long time. Have fun!

"Nico watch out!"

Jason cried out as he moved in front of Nico deflecting a bolt of magic from a child of Trivia on the opposing team.

Jason: Nico are you ok?

Nico: Yeah fine thank you, thanks for that.

He gave a half-hearted smile as he went back performing an underworld technique with Hazel. This was still only training but if you weren't careful you could get seriously hurt, you had to go all out here. Be careless and you died. Jason had to protect Nico, and he wasn't going to fail. It was a responsibility that was always top priority.

Suddenly a legion of jewel enhanced soldiers emerged from the ground and began to attack the opposition. Jason watched in shock at how much stronger his Nico had become and how much he had improved, even if it was with the help of Hazel. But he wasn't going to be outdone. He looked to the sky and concentrated all of his energy on a single point in the overcast clouds. The wind began to spiral round that point and slowly reach down towards the ground. Intensity picked up on the spiral and before long it had the intensity of a cyclone. Objects from the ground flew upwards to join it and trees were beginning to lose branches. The cyclone hit ground. In the middle of battlefield the opposing team did all they could to shield themselves. Plants were uprooted and all objects lining the field were instantly cleared. Children of Apollo and Vulcan charged to the battlefront and raised a wall of fire that shot to the sky and spread across the battlefield. This fight was serious and the ferocity was unprecedented, but it was good to see the different teams had raised the standard, even the most minor parts were very important. Nobody was left with nothing to do and everyone's skills and tactics had improved drastically. Every training lesson would test each person, push them to their limits and expand their powers. Never had training been so serious. The fire wall was extremely effective, It began to take the oxygen from the air and drop the cyclone to gale force winds. To preserve his remaining power, Jason dropped the wind and retreated to where Nico and Hazel were. Frank was on the front lines as an eagle carrying the wounded to safety and attacking anyone who might pose a threat. Nico called back to Jason.

Nico: Jason, combination 2.

Jason nodded in agreement. He lifted his hand towards the sky and called upon the winds. Nico slowly began to rise high into the air, his hair going wild. This was the first time they had put this technique into use. Thunder began to crackle around him in the sky, and Nico raised his arms. Suddenly, a wave of pure blackness came over the hill top and began to envelop everything in its path. Jason had lifted everyone on their team above the consuming, what seemed to look like a huge swarm of black locusts flying by but with no noise at all- it was completely silent. A certain ominous feeling of pure dread was growing in the air as the wave came ever closer, enveloping everything in it's path. Nobody knew what to expect. Nobody knew what it was. It seemed to have a mind of its own yet there was nothing living about. To add to the inevitable devastation, Jason picked up the gale force winds again, battering everyone opposite and making it hard to try anything. He rose to meet Nico, he knew he needed his concentration but he had to know what it was.

Nico: Jason this needs my full attention so I'm gonna make this quick. This wave of black is the form of all the evil to have ever lived and existed, mixed with water from the River Cocytus. It is despair. A unique weapon that can only be used by me. I can call upon it whenever I want, it doesn't run out. Not ever.

Jason eyes widened in slight fear but nodded in understanding and hovered back down. Was this the darkness his Nico had come to know and confront, let alone control?

The wave hit. The first soldier cried out in agony and writhed before collapsing to the ground. His sclera turned black and it looked like the life was drained right out of him. Everybody was in total shocked and filled with fear, they had no idea what to do, or how to stop it. Children of Trivia ran to the front to erect a barrier of magic, but it was failing quickly. Others had to try and manipulate the mist to confuse Nico and make him lose focus. That way he would lose control and the evil would descend back to the Underworld and the water from the River Cocytus would return to Tartarus. They would have to provoke a strong emotion, but not sadness or hate. They knew not to mess with feelings like that when it came to Nico. Love was the only option. A child of Venus quickly came to the front lines and stood facing the oncoming terror. She already knew how to manipulate the mist so she needed no help. By lifting up her hand towards Nico and evoking string emotions of love, she manipulated the mist to flash images across his mind of the person and things he loved and wanted the most. Jason.

A look of shock went across Nico's face as different pictures and scenes of Jason played across his mind. Images of the showers earlier and of the kiss they shared last night, it was all extremely distracting. He was losing his control. Different fantasies, the things he wanted the most, even things he hadn't even thought of, all were taking form in his mind. Him and Jason lying in bed out of breath next to each other, naked. Both of them up against a hydra, working together, just the two of them. Jason in a black tuxedo with his hair styled and combed to one side. Him leaving a love bite on his neck after sharing an intimate kiss. It was all there.

Nico could take no more, he lost control and the wave disintegrated. The children of Trivia relaxed and took down the barrier which would have only held another 10 seconds or so. Nico fainted and collapsed, falling towards the Earth quickly. Hazel gasped in fright and Jason panicked. He had used up all his energy keeping the gale force winds going and lifting his team above the blackness. Hazel couldn't do anything, if she tried to catch him with jewels it would break his back.

Hazel: FRANK!

Frank looked back from where he was to Hazel and saw her pointing upwards towards the sky. He saw Nico falling at an alarmingly fast rate from the sky about 400 meters above the ground. He broke into a run and turned into a cheetah, to reach there in the fastest time he could. On the way he picked up an Imperial Gold net in his mouth, flung it up and quickly changed into an albatross, catching it back in his claws and swooped towards Nico. He had to cushion the impact to a avoid breaking any bones or bruising him. Frank managed to catch him in the net about 250 meters above ground, but he had to slowly slow down his speed to lessen the impact. So to avoid hitting the ground, Frank levelled out his flight and flew in a long loop and gradually slowed his speed until it was safe to land next to Hazel and Jason. He gently lowered Nico onto the grass and Jason immediately took him from the next and examined him. Frank changed back to human form.

Jason: Thank you Frank, I really can't thank you enough. You saved his life and I can never show you how much I appreciate it.

Frank: It's ok Jason, really. I know he would have done the same for me. It's what friends do for each other.

He gave a warm smile and Jason relaxed a little. Hazel, however was nearly in tears. She ran over to Frank and locked him in her embrace. He wrapped his arms round her in return.

Hazel: Oh Frank, I really thought we were going to lose him. Thank you.

Frank ran his hand through her hair as if to say "it's ok now, he is out of trouble."

Jason meanwhile, was checking Nico's pulse and trying to bring him back to consciousness. Although he was alive, it didn't look like he would be waking up any time soon.

A loud horn sounded to symbolise the end of training. Everyone went to meet the people leading.

Leader 1: Well done everyone, you were tactical and fast thinking.

Leader 2: Yes, very well done indeed. Good job counteracting and cancelling each other out. Well done Nico and Jason for that combination attack, and good job everyone else for thinking of a way to overcome it. You are dismissed.

Everyone went off to the locker rooms to get changed and showered, all the injured were carried to the infirmary. As soon as Jason was done he hurried off to see Nico. He was quietly sitting up and enjoying a piece of Ambrosia. The colour had returned to his cheeks and he was looking well. He smiled when he saw Jason walking over.

Nico: Heya

Jason: Hey, are you alright?

Nico: Yeah I'm fine thanks, it was just exhaustion. The mist was playing with my head.

Nothing to worry about, they said I could leave when I had someone to escort me home. Would you mind?

Jason: Of course not, Hazel and Frank have invited us for tea and the movies, you up for it?

Nico: That would be great, what movie?

Jason: They didn't say? But we're going for Italian food. They said to wear fancy clothes.

"Typical Hazel, she certainly is clever and knew how to play things out just the way she wanted" Nico thought. Although he was smiling at the thought of her trickery.

Nico: That sounds really nice, you ready to go? I need to go get cleaned and changed.

Jason: Yeah, let's go.

They both got up and checked out, before leaving and heading to Jason's quarters. Nico decided to run a bath before looking for a tux. Jason already had an outfit ready, a black tuxedo with a white bow tie and shiny black polished shoes. He was getting his outfit ready and putting it all together ready to wear later. Nico was still deciding on shoes but he had a good idea of what he was going to wear: A deep blue tux with even deeper blue trousers and a black bow tie.

Jason sat down on his bed and sat back against the wall.

Nico: Jace are we gonna have time to come back and get changed again after tea?

Jason: Yeah, we are gonna come back for an hour or so before we go.

Nico walked up and sat next to Jason. He nestled the side of his face into the front of his shoulder.

Nico: Ok. Are you gonna come join me in the bath?

Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

Jason: If you want me to.

Nico: I would love you to.

With that Nico got up and beckoned for Jason to follow him into the bathroom. Jason followed. Nico locked the door and strolled up to where Jason was. He began to undo the button on Jason's jeans while Jason just stood and watched. Did Nico want to take it so fast? He slid off his jeans while Jason tugged off Di Angelo's t-shirt. They both shared a deep kiss, but this time Nico won the battle for dominance, and didn't cease to explore every inch of Jason's mouth. Both of them proceeded to strip down to just their underwear, their hands restless while they ran over over each other's backs, memorising every crevasse and outline.

In his visions earlier, Nico had seen what he really wanted. What this meant to him. He was going to take on this relationship fully and embrace every aspect of it. He wasn't going to keep Jason from what he wanted too, he was going to step it up a little. Take it at the pace he wanted. No more would he rely on Jason so much, burden him with everything. He was going to take control a little more.

Jason was surprised at this new change in Nico. It was so genuine, he knew it was him doing this, not any other force. He really wanted to take this further with him and go a little faster. And Jason wasn't complaining. He was finding this very hot, this new side to his Nico. He wanted this and Jason wasn't going to keep this from him.

Nico broke apart from their kiss to catch his breath, in the heat of it all he had forgotten to breath. He felt a little poke at his navel area and he giggled a little. He leaned in closer to whisper in Jason's ear.

Nico: Save that for me later.

With that he sharply pulled Jason's waist towards him quite forcefully. Jason went bright red in the face and he gulped in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Nico laughed gently before pulling away from him. He took off his underwear and got into the bath, it was just the right temperature, not too hot or too cold. Jason had calmed himself down a little both in the face and down there, he too took off his underwear and joined Nico sitting behind him with his legs going down the side of the tub past him. The feeling was relaxing, it felt nice to share a bath with someone. Not to have the feeling of being alone, yet not having the feeling of having your privacy invaded. To be completely trusting of someone, and to let them have all of you. And for you to have all of them. The feeling of not having to cover yourself up and to be completely fine with somebody seeing you for who you are. Being alright letting someone see and feel you naked without any uncomfortableness. Having that significant other.

Nico moved back more to get closer to Jason, to be in his embrace. Jason emptied a cup off the side and filled it with warm water. He tilted Nico's head back a little and let the water run through his hair. He kept doing this until it was wet through, then he got some shampoo and rubbed it in, In a massaging way. Jason then rinsed his hair and moved onto his body. He poured some body wash onto a sponge and starting on Nico's back. First of all he drew a big love-heart shape on his back before washing it off. He then covered his whole back, shoulders, neck and waist and then went over it with water. He gently went over his arms and the front of his body before stopping at his waist again.

Nico: Jace it's ok you can go further if you want.

Jason took the hint and proceeded to wash Nico's upper thighs and crotch area. Nico gave a slight groan and Jason washed that area just a little longer. He himself didn't need to wash as he had already had a shower not half an hour ago after training. Nico leaned back into Jason, who gave him a kiss on the forehead and just stayed there completely still for the next 10 minutes or so, feeling and taking his time to enjoy every moment. Every single one.

They decided it was time to get out, as they were meeting up in 20 minutes. Jason dried off Nico with a towel, drying thoroughly everywhere, and then did the same himself. He left Nico to get dressed while he sprayed on some cologne and deodorant, before getting dressed himself. Once ready, they walked out to meet Frank and Hazel.

They were waiting outside the building, Frank was in a black suit and grey tie while Hazel was in a jewelled red dress. Her hair slightly glittery and her face was like no other, dazzling and stunning. She wore long diamond earrings and gold bangles around her wrists. Frank was certainly a lucky man.

Hazel: Hey you guys! Looking smart!

Jason: Hey! Thank you, the same goes for you and Frank. You two look great!

Jason nodded at Frank and gave a smile.

Nico: So are we ready to go?

Frank: Yeah we should get going about now.

Hazel and Jason gave a nod in approval. The group set off on their way, they only had 2 blocks to walk so it didn't take them long. Once arrived they wasted no time in getting on with their meal. They had to be quick if they weren't to miss their movie. And as half-bloods, they couldn't allow themselves to sit back and relax, they had to be always vigilant and not learn to get used to these things. Nico was especially enjoying the Italian food, and Jason loved to watch him have such a good time. It wasn't often Nico was this comfortable and happy around food, so to see him like this kinda put his mind at ease knowing he was eating ok and not treating food as his enemy. He just watched in happiness and contentment as his little Nico was enjoying himself so much. As much as he was alone in his thoughts, Hazel watched from across the table at Jason, quietly smirking to herself at the thought of the love and desire, the care Jason was feeling towards Nico. How he admired him and how his true feelings and love was flowering. Frank was just eating, not really paying much attention to anything. After everyone had finished they paid the bill then walked back home to get changed again.

Nico changed into a sky blue t-shirt with a black hoody and black skinny jeans. Completing his outfit with suede black Vans. Jason changed into a black t-shirt with a grey jumper and dark blue jeans, wearing grey slip-on shoes. Obviously Nico was much more stylish while Jason was more laid back.

Nico: Jace those shoes don't match your outfit, here...

He rummaged around in his draw before pulling out a pair of platform converse and handing them to Jason.

Jason: Neeks those are women's shoes, it says on the bottom.

His tone sounded almost shy.

Nico: Yeah but they would match your outfit so much more. And nobody is going to know they are women's you can't tell the difference. Trust me.

Jason: Well if you say so.

He took the shoes and put them on before standing back up again. They fit perfectly. Nico came and gave Jason a light kiss before taking his hand and walking out the door to meet the others.

Frank and Hazel were just hailing a cab as they managed to get their.

Hazel: Good timing, are you ready?

Nico: Yeah, would you care to tell us what we are going to see yet?

Hazel smirked.

Hazel: Not yet Nico, you'll have to wait and see.

Frank smiled to himself, he could see the cleverness in Hazel, how she played everything out just as she wanted. Of course he knew what she was planning and what they were going to see. But he wasn't going to meddle with her plan.

The taxi sped off to the cinema and arrived about 5 minutes later. Frank paid the driver and joined the rest of the group. Hazel had already pre- booked their tickets so they didn't have to wait. They sat down in screen one and Hazel announced what they were watching.

Hazel: So we have brought you here to watch The Fault in Our Stars. You have both read the book so I'm sure you know what it is about. Me and Frank are going to sit at the front so I hope you guys don't mind staying here. You will probably have nearly the whole row to yourselves so you don't have to worry about seats or space.

Jason: Thank you and yeah that's absolutely fine. See you guys in a bit!

Frank and Hazel together: See you later!

They went down the Isles to the from but unbeknownst to Jason and Nico, went back up the other side and sat directly behind them in the next row back. They held hands and watched the two before them. The movie started and Nico moved closer to Jason and laid his head on his shoulder, feeling that unexplainable feeling of love he always did when around him. Jason put his arms around Nico's shoulders and lay his head on top of his.

It got to the part when Augustus had passed away and Nico moved to whisper is Jason's ear;

Nico: Jace never leave me, promise me that won't you?

Jason: Of course not, I would never leave you no matter what. I'll always be there, looking out for you and I'll always be by your side.

Nico kissed Jason on the cheek and went back to leaning his head in his shoulder.

Hazel: Awwww-

Hazel realised what she was doing and immediately covered her mouth. But not quickly enough. Jason and Nico both turned around to see a flabbergasted Hazel and an embarrassed Frank sitting directly behind them. They both went red and lost the ability to speak momentarily, so they just turned back around to everyone's relief.

The movie ended and everybody met up outside the theatre to go home.

Frank: Sorry about earlier it's ju-

Jason: It's ok don't worry, we know Hazel couldn't resist.

Hazel turned red in the face and looked at her feet. Though a smile smile crept across her face.

Nico: Hazel its ok, we really don't mind.

Hazel gave a light laugh and her face turned its normal colour again.

Hazel: Jason could you fly us home above the city, I imagine the lights at this time of night are beautiful and romantic.

Jason: Yeah sure but I can't keep us up for too long as I have to conserve my energy.

Hazel: That's fine.

Jason led everyone outside before joining hands with Nico and using the air currents to lift them high above the ground to see the night city. It was beautiful, the lights shimmered and the contrast with the black night was perfect. Jason and Nico wrapped arms around each other and kissed deeply while Frank and Hazel also shared a kiss with Hazel's arms wrapped around Frank's head. Jason then lowered them in front of their apartment quarters at camp Jupiter and they said their good nights. They parted ways and Nico, once back at Jason's apartment, slumped on the bed. It was late and they were both tired. Jason stripped to his underwear and got into the now double bed. Nico also did the same and just payed on his side looking into Jason's eyes. He then moved to sit on his waist and had one leg either side of him. Nico whispered to Jason, his long hair draping over his face:

Nico: What was that you were saving for me from earlier.

Jason: You'll have to find out, let me show you.

Nico: Enlighten me please, don't hold back...

A/N Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
